


Sleeping Beauty AU

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Disney Classics AUs [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, Curses, First Kiss, Frank is still alive, Injury, Loyalty AU, M/M, Other, Sleeping Beauty AU, fairytale AU, idk what else to tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Prince Edward Kaspbrak was cursed at a very young age to fall asleep for eternity at the age of sixteen, and, despite his father’s attempts at protecting him, fate can rarely be changed. The shy prince from the Uris kingdom seems to be his only hope, after all.





	Sleeping Beauty AU

It was a beautiful spring day at the Kaspbrak Kingdom, truly a view.

One could say it seemed like one taken directly from a fairytale, where the wind blew calmly, a light breeze on the warm day, the sunlight basked everything in a beautiful golden glow that almost seemed magical, the flowers, all of different beautiful kinds and vibrant colors, grew everywhere, making the whole kingdom seem colorful, cheerful, which was exactly the mood pretty much everyone had on that specific day, all excited for the baptism ceremony of the newborn prince, Edward, expected by everyone ever since the Queen revealed her pregnancy.

But as the time for the ceremony to begin grew closer, only a few minutes left, all the village was silent, and there was no one to be found anywhere other than the castle, where everyone gathered to participate on the long expected ceremony, each one of them curious to see the new-born baby, their future king.

When the time came, exactly three o’clock in the afternoon, music started playing and the whole throne room went silent, the sound of excited whispers fading due to the curiosity, and the ceremony began.

King Frank and his wife, Queen Anne gave the people their welcoming words and thanked them all for being present at the event that was so important not only for them but for everyone, and presented them the baby, Prince Edward, small and defenseless, happily playing with his toys on his wooden cradle, the wood all craved with flowers that almost seemed real.

When it came the time for the blessings, the three fairies that were supposed to be his fairy godmothers, flora, fauna and merryweather, came, one by one, to his cradle, blessing him with their gifts.

First came flora, blessing the prince with the gift of beauty.

Then, came fauna, blessing him with the gift of song.

Merryweather was supposed to be the last one, but before she could bless him, the ceremony was interrupted.

There, on the front gate, stood Maleficent, with her thorns, black as night, and an evil smile on her face.

Fear rushed through King Frank, who knew well enough what the evil fairy was capable of, and he commanded for all the guards to keep his baby safe and force her to leave the castle in peace.

“Such a shame I was not invited, mighty king. I have my own gift for the future king”

The king’s attempts to keep the fairy away from his child are useless against her magic, and she manages to walk to where the prince was.

A wicked smile spreads on her lips as she stares at the king, desperate to see the look of despair on his face after she had cursed the boy.

“The boy will grow in beauty and grace,” she said, a look of triumph on her face when she sees the queen’s hopeful one. “But before sunset, on his sixteenth birthday, his finger will touch the spindle of a spinning wheel, and with a drop of blood, he will die!” She said, casting the curse upon him.

“Sonia-”

“Do NOT call me that! It is Maleficent for you, now.”

“Please”

She only laughed at the sight of the king’s horrified look, begging the fairies to break her curse.

And so the last fairy, Merryweather, who hadn’t blessed the child with her gift yet, tried. But she wasn’t strong enough. None of the three were. But she did the best she could, changing the curse so the boy wasnt destined to die on his sixteenth birthday, but to fall on a deep sleep from which he could only be awaken of with the true love’s kiss instead.

“True love? As if it existed,” she laughed. “Good luck trying to wake him up!” Maleficent shouted at them with a grin one last time before disappearing within fog.

And soon after, the king commanded for the fairies to take the boy with them to a remote location where he should live, isolated from any danger Maleficent could cause once again until his fifteenth birthday came.

He banned the permission for anyone to own a spinning wheel and burned all he could find, desperate to do something that would prevent his son’s fate to happen.

And so, the fairies took the prince to live with them, in a small house on a vast field by the area around the kingdom, all while Edward slept in peace, cuddling into his pillow, still in his craddle.

The only problem, which the fairies realized way too late, was that none of them had any idea how to raise a child. But that they could learn. Or at least try their best to.

And for almost sixteen years, that was the simple life of the boy who was destined to be king. In a small house at a place where, presumably, no one could find him, with three clumsy fairy godmothers, always the same routine over and over.

Until he met a handsome prince called Stanley, from the Uris kingdom and, well, some things changed.

This, my dear reader, is the beginning of the rather tragic story of Prince Edward, our Sleeping Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months ago but I forgot to post it here. I hope you guys like it. Plus if anyone wants to help me find out which characters should the losers be in the story..... I would die for you if you helped me with that.


End file.
